Delilah's birthday
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: For my friend, who's birthday happens to be today! Enjoy...Delilah's special crazy day...
1. Chapter 1

Delilah stood admiring the cakes at the baker's shop.

"Okay! Just one last delivery and I can go home!" She cheered, "then  
my birthday can really begin..."

She slipped the paper into the mail slot and ran off humming a song.

She ran up and climbed the bounty , feeling happier than ever.

"Hey Delil-" Cole's words were cur off by the daggers that cut through  
his shirt , digging into the wall.

As he pulled them out he was astonished she had just left playfully  
skipping and humming...

"Hey Delilah!" He ran screaming after her.

Delilah turned "something wrong , Cole?"

"No..." Cole whispered back.

Delilah looked him in the eyes. "Then?"

"I just-uhh err never seen you so happy." Cole replied.

Delilah smirked "Silly Cole, im not happy , I'm just joyed."

"Whats the dif-" Cole asked confused.

Delilah wore a huge grin "Anyway , do you know what today is?"

"Football tryouts?" Cole asked smiling.

Delilah facepalmed "No , much better than that!"

Cole was trying to look serious without turning it into a chuckle  
"Uhmmm the anual cake festival?"

Delilah's face darkened and Cole sighed "what is it?"

"Ugh" Delilah stormed into the kitchen. "Hey breeze" she  
said grabbing a cereal box.

"Hey delilah!" Breeze exclaimed.

Delilah smiled "Do you guys know what today is?"

Robin hugged a jersery with Walker printed on it "cheerleading  
practice" she said in a light cheery voice.

"No!" Delilah let out a sigh.

"Oh! I know!" Breeze screamed "The day they give free icecream cones  
at the mall food court!"

Breeze and Robin ran out leaving the kitchen empty.

Delilah sighed , had they really forgotten her birthday?

She started beating up a punching dummy. "Stupid..."

Cole came from behind and spun her around , catching her in his arms.

Delilah looked shocked. "Cole! What was that for?"

He shook his head and sighed , "c'mon."

As he ran off clutching her hand tight he ran all the way to Ninjago's  
beatiful shore...And pulled out a box smiling. "Happy birthday ,  
Delilah."

Delilah gasped "I'm seventeen im-"

He put her finger to her lips "I know you can't marry me now , but I  
want you to open it..."

Delilah pulled out a pearl necklace... "Wow"

"I'm not proposing to a seventeen year old girl!" Cole laughed and hugged her.

She smiled "So you did remember my birthday?"

Cole nodded and sat down with her "The sunset's beatiful...isn't it?"

Delilah sighed and sat on Cole's lap , "you're not letting me see..."

"Riiight" Cole said hugging her.

She rolled her eyes but hugged him back.

He ruffled her hair "I love you , Delilah..."

"I love cereal...but my mom and dad always said its never gonna love  
me back" Delilah said frowning.

He playfully tackled her and smiled "Well there is someone who's  
probably never gonna love me back either..."

She smiled "I-I love you too , Cole..."


	2. Chapter 2

**/Author note\ Just remember these are two comepletly different stories , they aren't sequenced in anyway.**

Robin,Breeze, and Blaire stood looking at the ninja, "hurry up!" Robin screamed.

They hung a bunch of banners up "is it good? Is it-" Jay fell off and  
tipped over the chair he was standing on.

Breeze threw cupcake batter in a pan and forcefully shoved it into the oven.

Blaire stirred a bunch of sugar, fruit flavor , and food coloring togrther.

"Party!" Robin screamed.

Zane and Cole raided the fridge throwing out dishes.

Cole pulled out a chicken "ooo lets make this!"

"No , Cole like I said you're not cooking , anymore!" Kai pulled him  
away from the fridge.

"My cookings delicious!" Cole screamed at him.

Kai shrugged "well maybe...if it was dog food"

Jay's eyes grew wide and Cole grabbed a can of cool whip and sprayed  
it all over kai.

Kai grabbed one of the already made cupcakes and flung it at him ,  
which acidently hit Robin.

Robin grabbed the pitcher Blaire was making and acidently dropped it  
on Breeze...

Breeze started throwing candles at her which hit Zane most of the times.

Zane confused just turned spilling ice on Jay.

After Jay was done screaming he started throwing food everywhere screaming.

Robin grabbed an apple pie and flung it at Lloyd "stay safe!" She  
jumped onto the counter loading on goods from the cabinet.

After awhile the place was a mess...

Nya walked in with Delilah "sur-prize...?uhmmm guys whats going on?"

Robin flung a cupcake which landed on Nya's head.

Nya's face grew red "Hey!"

Everyone stopped and grew quiet "ummm Delilah's here" Breeze whispered  
to Blaire.

"Suprize!" Robin and Jay screamed.

Delilah stood amazed at the mess... "It's awesome!"

Delilah grabbed a carton of eggs and started flinging them at Cole.

"Happy birthday , Delilah!" Robin and Breeze screamed handing her presents.

"Are any of them cereal?" Delilah asked.

"Dang, I should've gotten her cereal!" Jay whispered.

Delilah hurled a cupcake at him.

Cole came up from behind and dumped a tub of cold water on her.

"Are any of these a knife?" Delilah asked.

Robin pointed to a small box smiling.

"Why on earth would you get her a knife?" Breeze asked.

"She likes shiny things!" Robin skipped away humming a song.

Blaire and Breeze facepalmed and Zane and Kai stood watching out the  
window as Delilah tried to tackle Cole.

"Mhm best party ever..." Robin said dragging knocked out Jay , out of the room.

Delilah ran inside screaming after Cole.

Breeze and Blaire ducked as daggers flew above their heads.

Delilah dove over them screaming.

Blaire ran off with Kai "You can deal with this!"

Breeze sighed and took the cupakes out of the oven "hey delilah!"

Delilah turned around.

"Catch!" Breeze threw the muffins at her "Cole might enjoy them..."

"Crap!" Cole screamed running out the door.

Delilah smiled "Hey can you keep a secret?"

"Of course , losing a friend's trust is the worst way to lose a  
friend." Breeze replied.

Robin hopped out of a box of cookies "forever!"

Blaire stumbled back "Robin!"

Delilah smiled "I found cereal!"

Robin clapped her hands, "Niice"

Cole knocked down the door ad tackled Delilah down..

"Hi cole!" She screamed in his ear.

He covered his ears and let out a frustrated sigh.

Now she pinned him down... "What's up?!" She screamed again in his ears.

Robin giggled as she grabbed cookies and threw them at Cole "Hi  
cole!" She screamed .

Breeze and blaire ran out of the room and shut the back door.

Robin grabbed the box of cookies "Adios suckas!" She said slamming  
the front door shut.

Cole and Delilah smiled.

"Happy birthday , Delilah" Cole said smiling.

Robin and Breeze knealt by the widow listening.

Delilah grabed a bag and pulled out a box of frosted flakes. "Yay!"  
She screamed.

She hugged Cole and smiled.

Then she mumbled to herself "yup best birthday ever..."

As Cole put his arm around her smiling...


End file.
